


Stomach Bug

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, Sick!Beth, Sickfic, Soft!Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: Beth rarely got sick but when she did, it hit hard. This time was no exception.





	Stomach Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Loving that this fandom is getting more fic!!!
> 
> As usual, un'betad, all mistakes are mine.

Beth rarely got sick but when she did, it hit hard. This time was no exception.

She had debated on sitting out tonight’s drop and just letting Ruby and Annie take care of it but figured it might look suspicious (if she was also worried one of them would say something they shouldn’t, well, no one needed to know) so there she stood.

No amount of concealer could really hide how dark the circles under her eyes were but she tried, nonetheless. She had done the rest of her makeup strategically so she could cover how abnormally pale she looked, and how green and gross she felt. After all that effort, she hadn’t had enough energy to do her hair to her normal standards so she hid it as best she could under her hat instead.

Huddled under a thick coat against the Michigan night air, she shifted her weight in her flats. She wasn’t used to being without her heels but whatever bug she had was messing with her balance and she didn’t feel like testing fate today.

Where she would normally situate herself between Ruby and Annie and slightly in front, she hung back a little, wanting to deal with as little interaction as possible. Rio seemed to pick up on this, immediately, when he walked up with two of his men. Thankfully, he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at her when Annie stepped forward to hand off the black duffel bag of clean money.

“All there?” he asked, eyes sweeping over the three of them.

Annie scoffed and opened her mouth to respond but Beth cut in.

“All there,” Beth croaked, nodding once.

He handed the bag to one of his guys and gestured to the nearby table. Both men broke away to check the cash.

Where Beth would normally talk and bicker with Rio while they waited, she simply stood and let Ruby and Annie talk. For the most part, it was just Annie trying to hold a conversation, using sarcasm and finger guns, with Rio, who didn’t seem to care in the least. In fact, Beth noticed that Rio hadn’t looked away from her since she spoke up earlier. He had a slight squint in his gaze and a furrow between his brows, like he knew something was off with her and was scrutinizing what the problem was.

At one point, much to Beth’s embarrassment, she swayed slightly on her feet and squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her. Of course, Rio noticed.

“You alight, Mama?” he called. His aloof tone didn’t match the look in his eye – one Beth couldn’t quite place. (If she was honest with herself, she’d say he looked genuinely concerned but it was probably the fever that she still never quite broke just messing with her head, right?)

“She just sick.”

“ _Annie_ ,” Beth hissed to her sister before meeting Rio’s eyes again.

One brow was arched high and his amused-and-almost-but-not-quite-hiding-it smirk was dancing on his lips.

Before Beth could say anything, Rio’s men moved back to his side, duffle bag in hand, with a nod to their boss. Rio nodded back and held out the girls’ cut and next round of monopoly money, which Annie quickly snatched.

With his eyes on Beth, Rio called, “See you soon, yeah?”, as they all went their separate ways.

When Beth got to her blissfully quiet house, she decided to take advantage of the kids spending the night at Dean’s and ran a warm bath. She sunk into the deep tub, a sigh escaping her lips. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles and the aromatherapy oils in the surrounding bubbles calmed the headache threatening to take hold.

She was halfway to pruny fingers when a noise from downstairs grabbed her attention. It didn’t take much to figure out what, or rather who, caused it.

Stepping carefully out of the tub and doing a cursory once-over with her towel, she slipped into comfortable pants and an oversized sweatshirt before heading downstairs.

On her kitchen island sat a steaming cup of tea and a container of chicken soup with a sticky note on it.

>  Get Well Soon Mama.
> 
> -R

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!!  
> If you want to leave a Kudos or a Comment (I'd love to know your thoughts! Even just a smiley face! Anything! Seriously!) I'd appreciate it!!


End file.
